<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莱利乌斯垂暮时 by Canephore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940808">莱利乌斯垂暮时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canephore/pseuds/Canephore'>Canephore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>French History RPF, French Revolution RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canephore/pseuds/Canephore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>挣脱那锁链吧，自由之人，我赠予你阿喀琉斯的长矛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莱利乌斯垂暮时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他找了个路灯找不到的死角，机警地往两边探头看了看，接着在一片黑暗里几下便轻巧地攀上了卢森堡公园的铁门，并小心翼翼地避开那些难缠的铁蒺藜和刺绳，放开双手跳落到了地上。第一次这么做的时候他硬是一个不稳在水泥地上蹭破了两边膝盖，一瘸一拐地过了两个星期医生才肯给他拆了绷带，好不容易才在不透露受伤原因的情况下蒙混过去。之后他便在心里发誓再也不会这么做了，但到底还是没能拗过那位“同谋”，以致好了伤疤之后便一犯再犯——不如说他根本也没认真去反抗对方的提议就是了，七月初巴黎的深夜比诡辩家的巧舌还会诱惑人心。几番实践之后他已经能在几十秒之内悄摸摸地翻进卢森堡公园，并安全着地。</p><p>从入口左转穿过夹道而生的两排紫杉和黄杨，沿着宽阔的刺绣花坛和八角形水池向南走，便能看见美第奇喷泉池了。几棵老树沉重虬曲的树枝直垂到水面上，在喷泉台幽幽的流水声里莫名地有些耸人，他的视力本就不好，借着朦胧的月光根本就看不清什么。</p><p>“你在哪儿？” 他只好站在原地低声问道，问到第二遍的时候话音刚落右边肩膀就被猛拍了一下，也不管他根本就没有受到惊吓、而只是冷静自如地转过了身子这一事实，对方就得意地笑了起来，榛色的眼珠被提着的那盏油灯的光芒照得趋近透明。</p><p>“我还以为你不来了，都准备回去了。” </p><p>“我在复习今天的功课，一不小心就耽搁了一会儿。抱歉让你久等了。”  </p><p>“不碍事。离天亮还早得很，” 卡米耶举了举手里厚厚的一本书——更准确地说是一大叠夹在一本旧书的硬封面里的小册子，接着把它夹到胳膊下，用腾出来的那只手拽着马克西米连的手腕朝着喷泉的方向走，“我们先找个地方坐下。” 卡米耶很怕冷，冬夜里会像猫鼬一样钻在自己的洞穴(离圣雅克路不远的一座建筑三楼的一间小公寓)里不肯出来，也不知道来巴黎之前在庇卡底这种北方区域是怎么活下来的，古怪的是这个怕冷的人无论哪个季节手心总是滚烫的，像是时常捏着一团火。</p><p>卡米耶提着灯，马克西米连把散落在草地上的树枝和枯叶拾到一边，接着他们挨着喷泉池最靠边的那根石柱坐下来。知了藏在不知哪棵树的树桠里一声接一声鸣叫着，深呼吸一口鼻腔里满是是鸢尾和蔷薇的香气。卡米耶把油灯放置在他们俩中间，接着把他带来的那些读物都摊开在地上，他用来打伪装的那本书的封面竟然是一本装帧古旧的《四福音书》，马克西米连发觉之后忍俊不禁：“你这样迟早会被学校开除的。” </p><p>“怕什么，马克西姆，” 卡米耶头也不抬，只顾手里的事，“有你站在我这边，天塌下来我也不怕。” </p><p>“你有没有想过，要是我为了保命把你抖出来，咬定说是你一个人的主意你该怎么办？” 马克西米连把灯朝卡米耶手边退了退，好让他看得更仔细。</p><p>“你会吗？” 卡米耶扭头看他，那头永远梳不整齐的蜷发用一根缎带系着垂在后颈像拖了根毛茸茸的小尾巴，“你忘了‘最可耻的事情莫过于与昔日密友反目’吗？” </p><p>马克西米连用一个微笑回应：“我知道你沉迷于西塞罗，但是也不必十句话里九句都要引经据典吧？” 说到这里卡米耶冲着他吐了吐舌头。“卡米耶，别忘了西塞罗也说过‘青少年的友情是会跟儿时的旧衣裳一起被抛弃的’。” </p><p>“嘘。别说了，看看我都新找到了什么。” </p><p>借着微弱的光线，马克西米连眯着眼打量着卡米耶在草地上铺开的七八本以黑白版画为封面的小册子。其中大部分都是印刷本，甚至有一本是罕见的手抄本，封面都清一色没有印字，要翻开扉页才能看见标题 :《杜巴利伯爵夫人轶事》、《铁甲报》、《丑闻编年史》《路易十五的荒靡生活》……他不知道卡米耶是从哪里弄到这些政治诽谤畅销书的，可能是黑市买来的，更有可能的是从别人那里得到的，这他从未追究，卡米耶也只是含糊地解释过他“没花什么功夫就搞到手了”。这位小他一年零十个月的同窗好友心思纯洁正直，从不趋炎附势，却可谓是人见人爱。兴许是某天卡米耶在某位出版界的友人家做客时稍稍流露出了对书架角落里藏着掖着的几本禁书的兴趣，对方便当即把它们用纸包好当礼物揣到他怀里——卡米耶·德穆兰就有这么讨人喜欢，而他就不行。</p><p>虽说作为未来的律师在雄辩术上他羽翼渐丰，要是讲才智整个路易大帝中学怕是都要败下阵来，但是在讨人喜欢这点上他永远不及卡米耶。每次他走进讲厅，课前课后必定有学生指着他的鼻子来挑衅和叫板，这群人或是对他的思想和政见有所抵触，或是直接针对他本人出言不逊，多半是因为他是他们之间公认学业最优异的那一个，甚至给国王的献辞学校都是交给他来读的。他和卡米耶走得越来越近之后，这群人甚至连他们昔日喜爱追捧过的这位“可爱可亲的吉斯人”也开始一起攻击。“我和那群想着将来要给国王管钱仓的人本来旨趣就不同，他们不待见我那不正好吗？本来我还打算给他们一人寄一封绝交信，现在倒是省事了。马克西姆，你别放在心上。” 那天他和卡米耶坐在讲厅的最后一排的角落里，后者如此打趣道，藏在桌子下的双膝上偷偷摆着一本旧得书页边缘都卷起来卢梭的《新爱洛伊斯》。</p><p>“你看这插图，马克西姆，哈哈哈哈哈！准是哪位神仙对着这画家的画笔吹了口气！” 卡米耶指着《铁甲报》的卷首插图，上面是一位被画成身披甲胄的十字军的诽谤作家，正面不改色地看着一群张牙舞爪从天而降的怪物，后者当然是在隐喻踩在别人头上的那群“上等人”。他把这书递到马克西米连手里，自己则翻阅起那本《杜巴利伯爵夫人轶事》来。看到有些章节他会哼哼几声，抬头瞥一眼马克西米连，又立马神色慌张地低头翻过好几页，马克西米连也不细问，不细问也知道他是看到了怎样的情节。少年人总是这样，在别人，往往是亲密的人面前表现出对床帏间发生的那些充满激情和隐秘趣味的罗曼蒂克故事的抵触，自己独处的时候又会怀着罪恶感偷偷掀开故事里床帏的一角偷窥一番，在午夜书桌的烛光前独自面红耳赤。他当然也出于好奇看过几本这种“不正经读物”，虽然他生性沉着，既没因为罪恶感失眠也没血液倒流，却也听见了自己心脏砰砰直跳的声音。</p><p>“别那么不好意思，卡米耶。看到那标题谁能都能想象内容是什么。” </p><p>“呃……我发誓我之前真的不知道 ！” 马克西米连笑起来，他完全相信卡米耶之前并没有想象到内容会如此露骨，只是想揶揄一番罢了。他知道比起那些让人想入非非的描写，卡米耶更在乎的是禁书本身，如果这些书并非禁书，兴许他就不会大费周章地冒着被深夜巡逻的宪兵抓走的风险约他在深夜相见共同阅读了。甚至或许有一天当这些书不再是禁书，他还会因为那些市井作家拙劣的笔法而对这些读物嗤之以鼻呢。卡米耶想反对些什么，他们都想反对点什么，也都知道那个让他们胸中时常怒潮激荡的肉中刺骨中钉是什么，只是当下谁也尚未有勇气言明。<br/>卡米耶盘着腿，身子倚在石柱上，准是背脊被硌得疼，转而又把马克西米连当成了人形靠背。马克西米连翻着书，有点心不在焉；卡米耶却读得聚精会神，在油灯燃尽突然陷入黑暗时发出了一声抱怨的惊呼：“天哪，不是吧！我第三本还剩四页半就读完了！” </p><p>马克西米连把书合上，从卡米耶手上接过他的那一本，摸着黑把草地上残落的读物都拾掇起来，又仔细地清点了一次数量，确保准确无误后在膝盖上叠整齐，把它们都收纳进那本深绿色的《新福音书》失去血肉的残骸里。</p><p>“真扫兴。” 卡米耶向后倒在草地里，左脚一只皮质的带扣靴子随意地搭在马克西米连平放着的小腿上。</p><p>“所以我才建议我们直接去你家或者我那儿，” 马克西米连的手轻抚着草地刺人的新绿，“也就省了这些麻烦了。”</p><p>“但是我们俩都有邻居。” </p><p>“我们说话小声点没人会听得见的。” </p><p>“好吧，你说得对。但是我就是……我也不明白，我就是想这么做。跟你相处的时候，有时我不想受任何人的打扰。”</p><p>“没有人会打扰我们，我不会允许的。” </p><p>卡米耶很长的一段时间没吱声，马克西米连怀疑他是不是睡着了，轻轻地拍了拍他的手。</p><p>“马克西姆，你说我将来能干些什么呢？” 卡米耶两只手撑起身子，挪到马克西姆身边紧挨着他坐下，双手抱着膝盖，“你瞧，我说话都说不利索，心一急就犯口吃，要是真当了律师，准没人信任我。”<br/>“德谟斯梯尼幼时也有口吃的毛病，但这丝毫没妨碍他大放异彩。直到现在我们的课本里还在歌颂他的智慧和胆魄。”</p><p>卡米耶手里拨弄着刚摘的一片纤长的草叶。“就算我能克服这个毛病，这恐怕也不是我真心想选择的道路。但我又不知道我能做点什么，有时我恨不得溜到塔西提岛去，一事无成也没人追责，在沙滩边阳光下堆满禁书也没有被逮捕的危险。”  </p><p>“这不就是你想做的事情吗 ？”    </p><p>“你指什么，马克西姆？” </p><p>“‘在阳光下堆满禁书‘。或者直接消灭禁书这一理念。” </p><p>卡米耶盯着他看，眼睛像两口被月光映照得晶亮的井：“噢，当然了……我当然想做这个，我的梦里除了雅典露天广场，就净是这个。” </p><p>“那你就做这个。” </p><p>“是的，有时我愿意为了这个走上火刑场，埋身髑髅地，但有时我又怕自己不得善终。你知道亨利二世——这庸君当年初临巴黎时在圣德尼门上为自己建的那座浮夸的雕像吗？‘高卢的赫拉克勒斯’，他要求他们这么塑造他的形象。这石头怪物张大嘴探出鲜红的舌头，上面绕着四根铁链，分别锁着一个士兵，一个神甫，一个第三等级代表和一个农民。君主的话语高于一切，挣脱这锁链谈何容易，马克西姆，我怕我还没来得及开始，就被扼断了脖颈……我不想要我的至亲挚友的哀悼或者嘲笑。”  </p><p>“我是你的挚友吗？”</p><p>“什么？你当然是。”</p><p>“那我就告诉你吧，卡米耶。如果你有一天为了你的事业献身了，我既不会嘲笑你也不会哀悼你，因为没人会在死后继续受罪，要是有人须得因为你的死遭受苦难的话，那也不会是你，而是我。要是我因自己的苦难而悲痛万分，那不就表明了我不是爱你这个朋友，而是爱我自己？”</p><p>“你猜怎么，马克西姆，你化用西塞罗的本事可不比我差。” </p><p>马克西米连笑着，舒展身子看着盛夏朝南而指的北斗星。即使进入了变声期也依旧柔和而美妙的卡米耶的嗓音在他的耳边萦绕，再顺攀升到穹顶去：“也许我有朝一日会变得比现在坚定，用我的血肉捍卫我的梦想：我们的出版业应该像帕拉斯女神的塑像守护特洛伊城一样守护我们的自由国度；文字可以比屠刀还锋利无情，文字的自由可能会导致血流成河，但我们的文字应该像阿喀琉斯的长矛，用从上面刮下的铁屑治愈它自己造成的伤口。” </p><p>黎明近了，马克西米连有些疲惫，恍惚地听着卡米耶说话，有时作答一二，轻易地就把对方逗笑，更多的时候只是聆听卡米耶诉说他的心声，那些从未见过阳光深埋地底的亿万宝藏。</p><p>当时他们俩都没想到这竟然是他们的最后一次“深夜阅读会”了。一周后的某一天卡米耶把那些书悄悄捎去了学校，经过走廊的时候因为手里捧得太满而不小心掉在了地上，他反应迅敏，刚想弯腰去捡，却被一直装饰着银搭扣的靴子踩住了手，马克西米连到达讲厅的时候，那些书已经在窗边用来取暖的火盆里化作了灰烬。马克西米连无视黏在他身上的那些嘲弄的眼神，一路朝着卡米耶走去，后者面前的课桌上是那本《四福音书》的硬质封面，他的指甲把指尖掐出好几道印子来，眼眶红得像是要滴出血，但绝不会是懦弱者的眼泪。</p><p>“燃烧不是答案。” 卡米耶听见马克西米连低声呢喃道。</p><p>那次风波之后，卡米耶收到了一份寄到他家里的礼物，上面用和寄件人本人一样迷人的字体牵着“马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔”。那是一七七六年七月二十八日，一个周六，卡米耶来不及把自己的皮鞋甩掉，就一路穿过门厅急忙拆开礼物，热恋的人拆情信都不比他快。</p><p>木盒子里是一枝制作精良的鹅毛笔，锐利的笔尖还花哨地镶了一圈金色，在从窗格透进的阳光里闪闪发亮。卡米耶欣喜地拿着笔来到书桌边，展开一张洁白的纸试写起来，甚至没来得及看那木盒里一张纸片上留的一行字：</p><p>“挣脱那锁链吧，自由之人，我赠予你阿喀琉斯的长矛。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①莱利乌斯来自西塞罗的《论友谊》。<br/>②文中禁书参考自《法国大革命前的畅销禁书》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>